To use public mass transit, such as buses, trains, planes, ferries, and the like, one consults a list of stops for each of the various modes of transport. The list may additionally provide information pertaining to the route length, the number of stops, and other details regarding the transportation mode.
To use private transport, such as walking or using a vehicle under one's control, one can use a GPS device, or consult a map to plan one's own route.